sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Oda Nobuna no Yabou - vol 2 Chương 3
Chương 3: Trận chiến vì Takenaka Hanbei! Với con người, có một giới hạn được gọi là “tình hữu nghị”---thứ triết lí này vẫn tồn tại ngay cả trong thời Chiến Quốc. Đối với Nobuna, người tự cho mình là hoàn hảo, thì âm dương sư Takenaka Hanbei cũng khiến cho cô cự kì đau đầu. Do đó, khi mà cố vấn âm dương sư Takenaka Hanbei còn trấn thủ ở Mino, Nobuna sẽ không thể nào chinh phục được lâu đài Inabayama. Nếu tình thế này còn tiếp diễn, thì Nobuna sẽ không còn sự lựa chọn nào khác ngoài cúi đầu chấp nhận kết hôn với Asai Nagamasa để đổi lấy tiếp viện. Nếu điều đó xảy ra, dù Nobuna có gắng bình định thiên hạ thế nào đi nữa, thì tất cả những vùng đất bị chiếm và phần thưởng sẽ nằm dưới quyền sở hữu của Nagamasa. Tuy nhiên, nếu một mình Nobuna mà chiếm được Mino, thì sức mạnh của nhà Oda ở Owari sẽ hơn hẳn Asai Nagamasa ở Bắc Omi. Như vậy, dù cho Nobuna có từ chối lời cầu hôn của Nagamasa, thì sự cân bằng thế lực giữa Owari à Bắc Omi vẫn được đảm bảo. Đó chính xác là lí do cho phần thưởng mà Yoshiharu muốn có bằng mọi giá: “Hủy bỏ hôn lễ giữa Nagamasa và Nobuna” Tất cả chỉ có vậy. No matter how much one must compromise to conquer the world, Yoshiharu does not want Nobuna to marry someone who doesn't love her at all. Cậu mong muốn rằng Nobuna ngốc có thể sống thoải mái theo ý mình, mọi lúc mọi nơi. Không chỉ là một lãnh chúa; Oda Nobuna cũng cần theo đuổi giấc mơ cho riêng mình, nhưng quan trọng hơn là niềm hạnh phúc như bao người con gái bình thường khác. Nếu không, Nobuna lúc này sẽ chẳng phải là Nobuna nữa. Dù tên mặt đẹp Nagamasa có nói “Ích kỉ cũng cần có giới hạn. Suy cho cùng, ngươi chỉ là một tên ích kỉ vô trách nhiệm thôi.” Sagara phỉ báng điều đó và đáp, “Ta chẳng quan tâm đến việc bị coi như tên ích kỉ; và cũng không ngần ngại phải đưa ra những ý kiến ngu xuẩn, nhưng ngay lúc này những cảm giác của ta là rõ ràng, và ta sẽ mãi giữ vững chúng.” “Dù cho Nobuna có căm ghét hay có gọi ta là đồ liều lĩnh ngu ngốc đi nữa, thì chắc chắn ta cũng phải dừng cái lễ OmiaiOmiai là lễ ra mắt, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Miai bằng bất cứ cách nào. Cứ chờ xem!” “…Inuchiyo cũng nghĩ chính xác như vậy.” “Sứ mệnh hiện giờ của chúng ta là tìm cách tiếp cận Hanbei và thuyết phục cô ta gia nhập nhà Oda. Để cho đơn giản, kế hoạch lôi-kéo-người-tài-nổi-trội sẽ được gọi là ‘săn lùng kẻ đứng đầu’!” “…Bảo trọng.” Quay về với hiện tại, địa điểm là Kinkazan, Mino, nằm tại chân núi Inabayama, một phần của Inokuchi. Yoshiharu, cùng với Inuchiyo, cải trang thành những kẻ lang thang lẻn vào thị trấn. Thực ra, nhiệm vụ lần này chưa từng được Nobuna cho phép, nhưng mục đích của hai người là đánh bại chiến lược gia thiên tài Takenaka Hanbei. Yoshiharu không muốn phí phạm thời gian vào việc đề xuất trước Nobuna “Sao ta không thuyết phục Hanbei gia nhập?”, và nếu Nobuna mà trả lời “Thôi đi, đồ Khỉ nhà ngươi sao có thể khiến chúng bất hòa được” và sẽ cố ngăn cản cả hai, như thế chỉ thêm rắc rối hơn thôi. Lí do mà Yoshiharu và Inuchiyo có thể xoay sở để đến được Inokuchi cơ bản là nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Goemon và những thành viên trong gia tộc Kawanami. Sau khi vào được thị trấn, điều đầu tiên mà nhóm Saru-Inu vô tư thực hiện là vào tài trợ cho một tiệm trà tên “Ayu-ya” cạnh sông Nagawagara. Như trong báo cáo của Goemon đã nói, tiệm ‘Ayu-ya’ này là nơi tuyển quân cho gia tộc Takenaka, và hiện giờ nó đang trong tình trạng full-swing. Cuối cùng cúng đến lúc Takenaka Hanbei tới lâu đài Inabayma để chính thức đảm nhận vai trò của mình trong gia tộc Saitou. Lúc này, chắc chắn cô ta sẽ cần đến tùy tùng và đang có ý định tuyển thêm. “Sau khi cải trang thành kẻ lang thang và trở thành một trong những thuộc hạ của Takenaka Hanbei, tôi sẽ dùng lòng nhiệt huyết của mình để thuyết phục cô ta gia nhập phe Oda. Thật hoàn hảo, một kế hoạch quá tuyệt vời!” “…Yoshiharu, chúng ta không có dư tiền vào tiệm trà đâu.” “Cứ để tôi lo!” Tiền lương hàng tháng của Yoshiharu là 33 kan. Dù sao đống tiền lương tồi tàn như vậy cũng phù hợp với công việc của một tay viên chức như Yoshiharu, phần lớn còn lại cũng là do cái tính nổi tiếng keo kiệt của Nobuna. Tuy nhiên, Yoshiharu là người dày dặn kinh nghiệm trong những tựa game về thời chiến quốc, cho nên cậu có cách kiếm tiền cho riêng mình. Túi của Yoshiharu hiện giờ khá là rộng do thành quả từ lần nhờ Goemon đi bán gạo tại nhiều chỗ khác nhau. Đầu tiên, một người muốn buôn bán bên ngoài Owari thì cần phải trả thuế khi qua biên giới. Ví dụ, nếu ta muốn vận chuyển gạo từ Owari tới Mino, để có thể qua được biên giới thì ta chắc chắn phải mất một khoản tiền thuế cho phía Saitou Yoshiharu. Lãnh chúa duy nhất ở vùng Tokaido, người luôn nỗ lực mở rông thông thương và bãi bả hệ thống thuế má chính là vị chúa tể của Mino, Saitou Dousan (trong quá khứ) và Oda Nobuna. Hầu hết những vị lãnh chúa khác vẫn dùng những đồng thuế quan đó như nguồn thu nhập chính. Ngoài ra, từ khi tiền thuế thuế không còn rẻ, thì những hoạt động mua và bán lại đã không còn sinh ra được chút lời nào cả, dù có toan tính thế nào đi nữa. Tuy nhiên băng Kanawanami bình thường chẳng hề tuân thủ theo bất cứ luật thuế buôn nào. Họ sẽ không bao giờ đi trực tiếp qua cửa khẩu, thay vào đó là chọn những con đường mà chỉ có những ninja và kẻ cướp mới biết; nên họ không hề mất một đồng thuế nào. Sử dụng cách thức như vậy, Yoshiharu đã kiếm được một khoản lợi nho nhỏ từ việc buôn lậu gạo. Nếu là vậy, Inuchiyo đáng thương đã từng phải chịu đựng cơn đói khát. Khi bị nhà Oda cho đi lưu đày, Inuchiyo đã trốn lên núi một mình. Vì cần kiếm đồ bỏ bụng bụng trong suốt cuộc hành trình, nên cô ấy đã trở nên hoang dại trong vô thức. Lí do mà Inuchiyo có một thân hình mỏng dính như miếng gỗ ốp có lẽ là vì thiếu đạm, vì chỉ ăn toàn canh Ukogi…Sau một hồi suy nghĩ, Yoshiharu nói “Uuuu thật đáng thương”, và bật khóc dù Inuchiyo có dùng hết sức véo má cậu với một nụ cười rạng rỡ hiện trên mặt. Vì những lí do trên, Yoshiharu phải cố gắng thoát khỏi đám lãng khách nghèo khổ này và đạt được vị trí cao trong nhà Takenaka. Nếu ta đủ hào hiệp, thì màn ra mắt này chắc chắn sẽ để lại một ấn tượng tốt với họ. Vì là một màn ra mắt, nên Hanbei có lẽ sẽ quan sát các lãng khách từ một góc khuất nào đó, nên chúng ta cần ăn uống thật phung phí để thu hút sự chú ý của anh ta. “Được rồi, Inuchiyo! Đừng kiềm chế nữa, cứ ăn mọi thứ cô muốn đến căng bụng thì thôi!” “…Tiền thức ăn, không vấn đề gì chứ?” “Tôi đãi, Wahahahaha. Mặc dù không được thoải mái như ở Kiyosu, tuy nhiên, tôi có dấu được ít tiền, nhưng hãy giứ bí mật với Nobuna nhé.” “…Ăn trộm à…?” “Không! Tôi kiếm được chúng thực sự là nhờ vào mấy cái thương vụ! Tôi chỉ lẻn qua biên giới thôi!” Inuchiyo lập tức đã sẵn trong tay cây giáo. “…Buôn lậu vượt biên là bất hợp pháp.” “Chờ đã! Chờ đã! Tôi chỉ đi vòng qua biên giới của kẻ thù thôi! Nobuna, đồ ngốc dó, không hề thu thuế quan!” “…Ta bỏ qua cho ngươi lần này.” Inuchiyo quay về chỗ ngồi. “Ăn nhiều vào, Inuchiyo, để ngực cô có thể to như Katsuie ấy! Nếu cô muốn vếu to ra, thì cô cần phải ngừng ăn món canh Ukogi vô bổ đi, cố ăn nhiều đạm và chất béo vào!” “…KanpakuKanpaku là cô vấn trưởng cho nhà vua...muốn chết hả…?” “Không, không. Ý tôi là nếu cô ăn nhiều thịt, cá và uống nhiều sữa hơn, thì một ngày nào đó ngực cô sẽ to” “…Nói dối.Những thứ như sữa, ta không uống nó.Yoshiharu, ngươi đang trêu chọc ta" "Không không không. Ở thế giới của tôi, con gái đều uống sữa nên ngực họ rất phát triển" "...Sữa...hôi..."(Đang tiến hành) Category:Oda Nobuna no Yabou Chú thích Category:Oda Nobuna no Yabou